A Second Chance at Things
by Priestess Saphire
Summary: What happens if Kagome returns to her world after the quest, goes to a new school, and all the people she sees are the reincarnations of them! But all is not what they seem... A person may look the same but surely is different in attitude. Pairings: SessK
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the manga, or the anime...

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

"Kagome come down... you're going to be late for your first day of school!" Kagome's mother called aloud.

Kagome walked down the stairs in a new uniform, instead of the green sailor suit she always wore, she wore a long sleeve button shirt with navy plaid skirt and a navy blazer to go along with it. The blazer's left pouch held the school symbol: a white dog under a crescent moon and over it two swords entwined with each another. The first time Kagome caught sight of it, she quickly remembered the quest she did with Inuyasha and the gang during the Feudal Era. 'It has only been two months after I returned to my world and shared my first kiss with Inuyasha' Kagome thought as her cheeks blushed deeply at the mere thought of it.

"Kagome! Put your shoes on! You don't want to start on the wrong foot here!" Kagome's mother said.

"Yes mom!" Kagome answered as she put her shoes on and quickly left her home.

Kagome took out her pink bicycle, mounted it and rode it, remembering of the times she shared with Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. 'I wonder what how they're doing at this moment' she thought whimsically as she reached the entrance of her new school.

The school was only a few blocks away from her old one. It was a tall glass building about fifty feet tall, surrounded by cherry blossom trees and brick roads. The students arrived there in fancy cars driven by hired drivers. Each car was fancier than the last one. From BMW, Lexus, Mercedes, to Bentleys and Jaguars. There wasn't a student that didn't carry a laptop, a designer bag, and a cellular phone. Kagome instantly felt inferior to the other students there. She was the only girl who rode on bike! She quickly shook off her insecurities and parked her bike on the hardly used bike rail. She latched the chain around the bars to secure the bike and when she locked it, she headed toward the front doors. The students eyed her curiously as she walked along them, mostly because they have not seen her before and they knew every rich student in Japan. Kagome stopped in front of what it seemed was a ticketing station. Each student slipped a card on a machine and when a green light bulb shone, they could enter the school.

'Oh boy... I don't have one of those...' Kagome thought as she stood there worriedly, afraid of being late.

"You need help?" a voice called from behind.

"Uh... yeah... how do I get one of those plastic thingies to get in?" Kagome asked as she turned to face the person.

When she turned around, she nearly jumped at the sight before her. Her eyes widened and she yelled in surprise at the person before her, who looked at her as if she had just gotten out of a nut house.

"What's wrong?" the red haired boy asked as she quickly gathered her breath.

"...." Kagome was too stunned to say anything. She only poked at the boy to make sure he was real.

The boy cocked his head to the side as his green eyes narrowed in worry.

"You get in using the ID cards... see?" the boy showed his card to Kagome, trying to change the subject.

Kagome took it with a trembling hand as she controlled her shaking to see the name.

"Shippo Hong..." Kagome whispered, "Shippo?"

"Yeah... that's me!" Shippo said cheerfully before taking the card back, "I'm a freshman here... but you don't seem like a freshman... more like a junior"

"Yeah... I transferred here from my school a few blocks from here" Kagome answered.

"You're an alternate!?!" Shippo exclaimed disbelievingly.

The entire school entering the school hushed quiet at his remark.

"Since when do we get alternates here?... It's so tacky!" a girl whispered.

"Don't worry she'll drop out soon..." the boy replied at the girl.

"O...kay" Kagome said before a hand grasped hers taking away from the scene.

"Come on! We have to get your ID" Shippo said dragging a clueless Kagome behing him.

Kagome followed Shippo to the office. Inside, there were dozens of students, mostly freshmen, taking their ID's. Shippo took Kagome to the front desk, where an elderly woman was handing out ID's.

"Principal Kaede-" Shippo started before Kagome screamed in shock. She toppled over anxiously at the mere mention of the name. Both Principal Kaede and Shippo looked at her worriedly.

"Oh... first day jitters" Kagome excused herself blushing furiously. 'THIS IS NOT HAPPENING.... THIS IS A DREAM... FIRST SHIPPO AND THEN KAEDE?' she thought worriedly as she looked nervously from side to side.

"She's an alternate here... do you have by any chance her ID?" Shippo asked the principal.

"What's her name?" Kaede asked Shippo, who glanced at the 'space cadet' drifting off to her own little world.

"Hey... Tell your name..." Shippo asked Kagome, nudging her gently.

"Oh... Higurashi Kagome..." Kagome answered, 'This is so not real!!! It must be a dream! Yeah! That's it!'

Kagome pinched herself until her skin turned red. 'I'm still here... oh... boy'.

"Strange... it sounds kind of..." Kaede drifted off as she quickly shook her words away and handed Kagome her ID, "Welcome to Taisho High".

"Thanks!" Kagome replied with a curt bow.

"Mr. Hong, kindly escort Kagome to her classroom," Kaede asked Shippo.

"Sure..." Shippo said almost saddened.

When Shippo and Kagome left the office, Kagome noticed Shippo's pained expression.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked the boy.

"It's just that I wanted to wait for... a good friend of mine to arrive..." Shippo said with a slight blush on his boyish face.

"Well... let's go wait for them! You don't have to take me to the class immediately... I can meet some more of your friends!" Kagome said happily.

"No offense... but I don't think you'll meet many friends here... you are the only alternate her on our school. People here are children of chairmans, CEO's, doctors, founders... they are spoiled" Shippo murmured as he glanced at the other snobbish students, "I am not like them because my dad's restaurant got affluent in such a short time... and made us instantly rich, only an year ago I barely could pay my tuition here."

"Oh... Well let's go wait for your friend up front-" Kagome was cut short when a girl bumped against her.

"You do not belong here" a girl whispered as she purposely bumped Kagome again, this time against the wall.

"You should drop out if you value your pride..." a boy snickered as he pushed Kagome as she gathered her wits about her.

Kagome would have fallen flat on the ground, causing a major embarrassment, but someone's body prevented her from collapsing.

"Whoa! Looks like someone is getting bullied around here!" a familiar voice came booming from behind her.

"Hey! Long time no see!" Shippo yelled happily.

"Th-thanks..." Kagome said as she turned towards the stranger and her knees buckled nervously when she gazed at her savior's face.

'No way...' she thought as the world turned instantly black.

SunMoon1285: Here's the first chapter!! It's boring I know... but it's going to get good in the long run I promise... Who could that person be?

Sango: me?

Sesshomaru: this Sesshomaru?

Miroku: moi?

Inuyasha: NO IT'S ME!!!

(Everyone looks at SunMoon1285 for the answer)

SunMoon1285: (laughs nervously) I haven't written that chapter yet (entire cast collapses at her comment)

Inuyasha: WELL... GET ON IT!!!

SunMoon1285: Hai! Please review no flames!


	2. Chapter 2: Dream or Reality?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA NOR THE MANGA, NOR THE ANIME

SunMoon1285: Well hello again, fellow readers! Here I am with another story... (giggles) and another chapter (snickering)

Sesshomaru: Forgive her... it's the candy

SunMoon1285: Well, I know the story line is kinda weird

Inuyasha: Yes it is...

SunMoon1285: and the characters are quite... um... out of it

Sesshomaru: That is correct

SunMoon1285: (eyes well in tears) But please bear with me! The reason for it is this: Kagome is quite different from Kikyo (A LOT!!!)... so why wouldn't the other be as well?

Chapter 2: A Dream or Reality?

"Kagome... can you hear me?" a voice called from afar.

"Mn..." Kagome moaned as she struggled to sit up, "Where am I?"

She saw three blurred figures in the background of a white room. One of them was Shippo because of his reddish brown hair. Another was the nurse because of her clothing. 'But who's the other one?'

"Shippo, just five more minutes and I'll make you some ramen" she murmured half-awake, thinking she was still in the Feudal Era.

"Thanks for the offer..." Shippo chuckled, "But you have a class to go to"

"CLASS!" she quickly sat up and hit the lamp above her in surprise causing her to fall back again, "Where am I?"

"In the nurses office... you fainted at the sight of..." before Shippo could finish he was gently pulled aback by someone.

"Of me..." a dark haired girl answered, "May I ask your name?"

"Ka-ka-kagome Higurashi" she stammered at the girl.

"Hi! I'm Rin Taishou, I'm a freshman here!" the girl smiled at her.

"Uh..." Kagome mumbled, 'She looks like a grown-up Rin from the Feudal Era... am I really dreaming? Have I done something so bad that I should suffer like this?'

"Taishou..." Kagome said to herself, "Are you the founder's daughter?"

"Oh no... Rin is their adopted daughter! But there are two boys currently attending that are though!" Rin said happily, "Opps... it is I... not Rin..." she corrected herself.

"I heard that one's a senior and the other's a junior" Shippo added, "But they both think they are on top of the world"

"I don't think Sesshomaru's as bad as Inuyasha" Rin teased.

CRASH!!!!

"OH MY GOD!!! HE'S HERE!! AT THIS SCHOOL!!! WE CAN- WE COULD-" Kagome cried aloud nervously as her cheeks turned crimson in color.

Rin became shocked at her reaction. She was utterly speechless of her upper-classman's behavior.

"First day jitters" Shippo said/

Rin only laughed at Shippo's comment, making him blush deeply. 'So Shippo has a crush on Rin...' Kagome thought happily as she calmed down.

"Oh... we must get you to class" Shippo said, quickly snapping out of it.

Shippo and Rin continued conversing amongst themselves as Kagome walked behind them looking at the building in awe. The building had escalators and elevators to each level of the building. Each floor represented the class number. Kagome was at the third floor while Shippo and Rin's were at the fifth. When Shippo stopped at an automatic door he glanced towards Kagome.

"Don't say you're an alternate okay? Rin and I will keep your secret, meanwhile, join us for lunch, okay?" Shippo said.

"All right... thanks Shippo and Rin" she said as she walked at the doors, "Um... Where's Inuyasha?"

"Heh! Having a crush already, Higurashi? I think he's on the same class as you, isn't he Rin" Shippo said.

"He's in this class, but now he's getting ready to speak on the entrance ceremony along with Sesshomaru-sama" Rin answered the older girl before her.

"Thanks Shippo! Thanks Rin" she cried as she turned away, "See you guys at lunch!"

When Kagome entered the classroom she quickly felt inferior to them. The girls wore expensive jewelry, make-up, and designer accessories. The boys, though handsome, fiddled with their laptops, car-keys, and cash money.

"Hey! You there! Come here, don't be shy!" a girl called from the end of the class.

"Who? Me?" Kagome pointed to herself.

"Yeah, new girl! You seem like a nice person, come here!" a boy called.

When she neared at the pair, she froze in her tracks.

"Oh my... This is like the Twilight Zone..." Kagome said disbelievingly, "This school is freaking me out!!"

"Yeah, this school sure sucks!" the girl said, "All they have are snobbish students, powerful scions, and-". She stopped short when the boy groped her backside.

"And disgusting perverts! Miroku, you jerk!" she cried as she smacked the boy away with all her strength.

"My dear Sango! I'm surprised at you!" Miroku said as he held his now swollen cheek.

"Just because we're boyfriend and girlfriend, does not allow you to grope me whenever you feel like it! Hentai!!" Sango yelled.

Kagome already got used that if Shippo, Rin, Kaede, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru were there, then also Miroku and Sango. She bowed low at them.

"My name's Kagome Higurashi, it's a pleasure" she said politely.

"Sango Taiija and Miroku Lee" Sango replied at the girl.

"You don't seem like a snob..." Miroku said, "More like an alternate"

"Um..." Kagome said nervously, "Do I?"

"Don't worry... hang with us... Miroku and I got affluent immediately... kinda like Hong did..." Sango explained.

"You know Shippo?" Kagome asked enthusiastically.

"Yes, we're the trio at this school. Oh, and also Rin, she comes by from time to time" Sango answered.

"Unless the 'Great Taishou' is around... she then latches herself to him" Miroku said sarcastically.

At that moment, the P.A. system played a tune. ALL STUDENTS REPORT THEMSELVES TO THE THEATER FOR THE ENTRANCE CEREMONY. I REPEAT...

"Guess it's time!" Sango said as she stood up from her desk, followed by Miroku

"Come sit with us, Higurashi" Miroku offered the nervous girl. Sango looked at her expectantly, not taking 'no' for an answer.

"All right!" Kagome said as she followed them. 'I'm finally going to see Inuyasha!!! I just hope he's the same as before' she thought happily.

Meanwhile, in the theater, two figures sat on their respective chairs in the podium as one looked at the approaching students and the other was looking over some notes in his speech. They both had matching blonde hair and skin. The only thing the held different were their somewhat difference in height and their eye color.

"This is lame..." the slightly shorter boy said as his purple eyes glared at the students.

"You think everything is lame, Inuyasha" the older boy said as he took out his highlighter and eliminated a paragraph, "but for once I agree with you"

"Wow! The Great Sesshomaru has agreed with me!! Now I feel loved!" Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"Please do not embarrass me like you did the year before" Sesshomaru reminded Inuyasha.

Flashback...

_Inuyasha was finishing his part of a speech when he caught sight of someone looking down on his chair. His dark bangs were covered completely from his face and completely ignored his speech. 'Why that little-" he thought angrily. _

_"Now to the welcome speech by Sesshomaru Taishou" Principal Kaede said to the students._

_Sesshomaru raised himself from his chair and approached the microphone._

_"I would like to say-" Sesshomaru was cut off by a dashing hannyou that jumped off the podium._

_Sesshomaru kept his stoic mask as Inuyasha tackled the snoozing student to the ground._

_"Pay attention jackass!" Inuyasha cried before the boy looked at him angrily._

_"I wasn't sleeping! I was merely writing my report for the school newspaper about this speech!" the boy cried._

_"Opps..." Inuyasha said as he hoisted himself up, looking back at a stoic Sesshomaru, who inside was fuming. _

End Flashback

"He deserved it! And more when he wrote the report: 'Taishou gone on a rampage'" Inuyasha snorted.

"You're an idiot..." Sesshomaru said as Principal Kaede approached them.

"Here are the patents for the speeches" Principal Kaede said as he gave them the papers.

"Psst... Sessho! Were we supposed to develop a speech?" Inuyasha whispered.

"What did you think we were doing here, you half-breed!" Sesshomaru said icily.

"I thought I was supposed to look good and shake the hands of the new students..." Inuyasha said.

"Here... take my speech. I'll try and improvise mine as I go at it" Sesshomaru murmured as he rubbed his temples in annoyance, "And I'll deal with you when we get back home" 'Stupid half-brother!'

"Hey... there's a new girl in my class..." Inuyasha said aloud as he looked towards his class section, "That one... the girl with dark hair sitting next to Rin's friends"

"Whatever..." Sesshomaru said as he tried to focus himself and develop a whole new speech.

Kagome sat down next to Sango and Miroku as she stared at the podium. She became instantly entranced by the two blonde men on the chairs. She heard them speaking indistinctly about something, before the taller one gave the other a speech. Suddenly, she met the violet depths of one of them. She blushed furiously under his gaze.

"That's Inuyasha..." Sango said as she pointed the right person, "He's like the school's rebel! And a little proud if you ask me. All the girls adore his carefree nature"

"And the other is Sesshomaru... he's somewhat of the model student here... He's had good grades, excellent athleticism, and he never shows his true feelings" Miroku commented.

"Hush... it's starting..." Sango whispered as Kaede walked towards the microphone, announcing Inuyasha Taishou to begin his speech.

"Fellow students, faculty, and every newcomer to this institution, I am here at this moment to address you of a great happening. This institution has been known for it's propriety, traditionalism, and excellent academics. If you are here, then it means that you are the best, and not only because of your background, but for your own true strength. If you are here..." Inuyasha trailed off as he read the speech quietly before turning his face to his brother's.

"I'm not saying this shit!" Inuyasha mouthed.

"Deal with it" Sesshomaru mouthed back.

"If you are here then it's because you are the... foundations of the future. And not those grueling beggars just outside of the school" Inuyasha continued.

"He's changing the speech the damn hannyou!" Sesshomaru whispered to himself.

"This school had never had an alternate in the past.... do you know why? Because they are not good enough to share our education! This school is pure! Untouched and untainted by common society" Inuyasha sneered.

"You're wrong!" a voice cried from the crowd.

Even Sesshomaru attention was spurned at the melodic voice that emanated from someone.

"May I ask who is against me?" Inuyasha asked.

"I am..." Kagome answered, "I am an alternate here..."

"Oh no..." Sango and Miroku murmured as the entire student body became uproar with cool comments.

"You almost had me there... I never thought you would be a... common wench" Inuyasha said.

"Silence!" Principal Kaede tried vainly to calm the audience.

Papers, pencils, and trash were thrown towards Kagome. Sesshomaru remained seated as his hand balled up in a trembling fist, trying to keep his composure. Sango and Miroku managed to avert some of them. Shippo and Rin arrived to Kagome's row and helped Kagome to take her out of there.

"Then I have not choice Inuyasha, than to try make you my friend" Kagome said low enough for Inuyasha to hear, "And prove that we are not the people you think you are..."

The students continued to throw things at the group. When a notepad landed smack on Rin's face, Sesshomaru lost all control.

"DESIST!! Inuyasha, fellow students... What are you more afraid of: Of the fact that an alternate may become better than you? Or the fact that you may become alternates yourselves?" Sesshomaru inquired bitterly.

At that moment, the school became quiet at his comment. The role model of the school has finally shown a glimpse of his true self. Sesshomaru quickly turned away from the audience and left the podium, followed by a cursing Inuyasha.

"The school is dismissed for the day" Principal Kaede said at the audience.

The audience yelled in joy at the dismissal. They quickly left the auditorium leaving only Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Rin. Principal Kaede made her way down the podium and approached the students.

"I admire your courage, Higurashi. But it may have cost you a week's detention. Starting tomorrow" Kaede said sternly as she left the auditorium.

"I don't blame her... The school didn't even listen to her... only to Sesshomaru" Miroku thought aloud.

"I'm sorry for all that you guys had went through... for me..." Kagome managed to say.

"Don't worry... We're all sticking together from now on..." Shippo said happily.

"But... Sesshomaru-sama's comment... didn't you notice that it was more towards Inuyasha than to the students?" Rin asked.

"It was..." Sango said, "Well... we've better go"

When the group reached the entrance of the school, a Rolls Royce was waiting for one of them.

"I'll see you tomorrow everyone!" Rin cried as she opened the door revealing a fuming Inuyasha, "Come join me, Shippo!"

"Okay! Until then good-bye you guys" Shippo said happily as he quickly got in the car.

"How did you get here, Kagome?" Miroku asked the dark-haired girl, "You need a ride?"

"In my bike... just around the corner" Kagome confided.

"All right, maybe next time!" Miroku replied as he ran to get his car.

"Well... I'll leave you to it, my friend. Tomorrow Miroku and I will get on detention on purpose to join you" Sango said with a smirk.

Sango and Kagome watched as Miroku brought his Mercedes to the entrance of the school. Sango got inside, before the car speeding away, waving to Kagome.

"Well... now to get my bike" Kagome said to herself.

When she got to the rail, it was empty. Only the chain remained. There was a note attached to the chain that said: "Get out, you don't belong here". Kagome sighed in defeat. The school clearly didn't want her there, but she had no choice. It was this or be home-schooled. 'I shouldn't let them defeat me! If I defeated a great demon in the Feudal Era, then I shouldn't have a problem getting through school' she thought determinately.

"I'll have to walk here from now on..." she spoke aloud to herself as she got up with her chain. 'But my journey with Inuyasha and the others made me used to the long walks' she thought.

When she turned around she met a pair of amber orbs that stared down at her intently.

"OH! You surprised me..." Kagome said to the upperclassman.

"I've spoken with Principal Kaede... and I managed to get a trade... Instead of having detention, you will help me with my work before and after school" he offered.

"I really have no choice, do I? All right" Kagome answered him.

"I haven't formally introduced myself, my name is Sesshomaru Taishou..." he said as he turned back to the school with Kagome behind him

SunMoon1285: Yay! Another chapter good and done..

Sesshomaru: I'm a sissy!!! THIS SESSHOMARU IS NOT LIKE THIS...

SunMoon1285: I already explained in the summary AND at the beginning that appearances can be deceiving and that the characters may be... off a little bit.

Sesshomaru: A what's wrong with the hannyou?

Inuyasha: YEAH!! WHY AM I SUCH A JACKASS?

SunMoon1285: You'll see why in later chapters... Please review and no flames


	3. Chapter 3: Getting to know the Taishou B...

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor the manga, nor the anime

SunMoon1285: Bonjour, fellow readers! Ca va? Sorry I'm taking lessons in French and I'm practicing it. Merci for all of your reviews and support.

(Sesshomaru arrives with SunMoon1285's French Textbook)

Sesshomaru: Bonjour... Au revoir... Hm... how do you say: most handsome youkai on the face of the Earth?

SunMoon1285: (rolls her eyes at his antics) Enjoy the chapter and please review, no flames.

**Chapter 3: Getting to know the Taishou Brothers**

Kagome let herself be led by Sesshomaru through the now empty hallway. The only sounds that could be heard were the echoes of their footsteps as they walked by the empty classrooms. Kagome couldn't avert her gaze from the leading upperclassman. His proud, elegant walk, his silky blond hair, his perfectly sculpted body... 'Wait what the hell am I thinking?' Kagome said frantically.

Finally, they arrived at their destination: the student council room. Sesshomaru opened the door and let himself him, followed immediately by Kagome. The room had several desks identified with a banner, the one in far back, with a leather seat and polished wood counter, belonged to Sesshomaru.

"What are we doing here" Kagome asked timidly, knowing that with Sesshomaru's nature, he would easily ignore her.

"I am the Student Body President of Taishou School. But I am also participating in different clubs and sport teams that I cannot manage enough time for work," Sesshomaru said calmly, "I do not trust any of my co-workers, for they want my position... so I thought of you... an alternate"

"Gee... thanks" Kagome said sarcastically, before being presented to a dozen folders filled with applications and patents.

"Here is your work for today... You will acknowledge each application for the clubs and fill out a patent for it... If the work's shabby, refuse it. If it's fine, write a letter of recommendation" Sesshomaru said as he reached for his designer bag.

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked the retreating student.

"To fencing practice, after you're finished, let yourself out" Sesshomaru said plainly before closing the door behind him.

"Okay... So let's get this started" Kagome mumbled as she looked at the clock that struck three in the afternoon.

Kagome didn't notice the time as she read each of the aplications, most of them were silly ideas like 'Shopping Club', 'VAIO club'... and more snobbish names. Finally she finished the last one when she glanced at the clock again.

"7:30!?!?!" Kagome cried as she quickly got up from her chair with her bag and looked back at the dark scenery of the window as she ran to the door, "I haven't found my bike yet!"

When she opened the door, she crashed into the warm, rock-hard chest of someone. She blushed deeply as she felt the heat emanating from it. She looked up timidly at the figure to meet the amber orbs that captivated her immediately. His blonde hair fell damply around his face, from the shower. He wore a black t-shirt and grey sweatpants. The uniform, she inferred, was in his designer bag that he carried.

"I saw the lights on... so I came to see if you were still there," he said composedly, "hm... you're quite honest to your work, I thought you might give up half-way"

"I don't like being in someone's debt" Kagome mumbled.

"Indeed" he replied icily as Kagome brushed past him.

"I need to find my bike" Kagome said when Sesshomaru blocked her path.

"So you're the owner of that contraption," Sesshomaru said amusingly, "the janitors brought it to my brother during the day, asking him if they would throw it away..."

"And what he'd do!?!?!" Kagome cried fearfully.

"He told them to dispose of it" Sesshomaru said bluntly.

Kagome slumped to the floor. 'My bike... the bike that I brought to the Feudal Era... where I shared my times with Inuyasha' she thought sadly.

"It's only a bike, Higurashi" Sesshomaru said rather coldly, "If you want I'll order him to buy you another one"

"For you it may be JUST a bike... but for me it has more MEANING to it" Kagome cried in agony as she ran as fast as she could from him.

"How could Inuyasha do that? He's not like that at all! Surely, Sesshomaru would be lying about it..." Kagome said aloud as she reached the entrance of her school.

Suddenly, a black Porsche Cayenne blocked her way. The passenger window rolled down revealing Sesshomaru. He looked at her through narrowed eyes as he motioned her to come closer to him. 'Never has some... girl... treated him that way' he thought, 'But I can't let her walk alone at this time of night... on foot'

"Get in... it's late as it is..." Sesshomaru offered expressionlessly.

"No way!" Kagome said as she walked away from him. 'If you were Inuyasha that would be another story...but no thanks' she thought as she sighed in annoyance.

The SUV parked next to her and Sesshomaru got out of the car. He walked menacingly towards her.

"Do not let out your anger on me... let it out on that fool Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru told her as calmly as he could muster, "Now get in the car..."

"You forgot to say please" Kagome said quietly.

"Please..." Sesshomaru growled, losing his patience.

"No, thank you" Kagome answered her impassively.

Sesshomaru lost it. He towered over Kagome balling his hands into trembling fists.

"GET IN THE CAR... OR ELSE THE DEAL IS OFF!!!" Sesshomaru warned frigidly.

"FINE!" Kagome yelled as she got in the passenger seat, slamming the door shut.

Sesshomaru tried to regain his composure as he got in the car, glaring at the impertinent gril beside him. He shifted gears and sped off. There was an awkward silence between them as he stopped before a transit light.

"Thanks..." Kagome mumbled, "and sorry..."

"I accept your apology" Sesshomaru said haughtily.

"You don't have to be so smug about it..." Kagome muttered loud enough for Sesshomaru to hear.

"Where's your house?" Sesshomaru inquired as the light turned green.

Kagome gave Sesshomaru directions as he quickly followed them without hesitation.

"I didn't know you lived next to the shrine..." Sesshomaru said to her.

"Yeah..." Kagome said trying to end the subject.

Finally, Sesshomaru arrived to Kagome's house and she quickly got off.

"Higurashi!" he called, "Be at the school six in the morning! We have more work to do"

With that said he sped off.

'Jackass' she thought as she went inside her house.

**NEXT DAY**

Kagome arrived at the school the next morning, with a half-dazed look on her face. Her entire family was asleep at the moment, and she took an apple to eat during her trek to the school. She rummaged through her bag looking for her ID to go through the doors.

"Damn... I think I left it..." she mumbled to herself.

Just then, a strong arm stretched from behind her, putting an ID through the machinery, allowing the doors to open. Kagome jumped in surprise and fell on a strong, well-developed chest. She looked up expecting to meet Sesshomaru's eyes, but quickly blushed as she found out it was his younger brother.

"What are you doing here at this early?" Inuyasha asked her curiously.

"Um... Sempai... I-I-I'm h-here t-t-to help your brother w-w-with some s-t-st-uff" she stuttered before the handsome student before her.

"Oh yeah... He told Rin that he managed to get you out of detention... and now your working for him" Inuyasha said more to himself, "Well it's way too early for you to meet Sesshomaru... it's 5am"

"No it's six!!" Kagome said as she glanced her watch.

"It's five... Daylight Saving's Time..." Inuyasha answered her with a chuckle as he brushed past her.

'Damn Daylight Saving's Time!' she thought angrily. She knew that she felt like she had less sleep than the other day.

"Are you coming in or will you wait for my stupid brother?" Inuyasha called out to her.

"N-no... I'm coming" Kagome said happily as she followed him.

"Sempai... Why are you here this early in the morning? And why are you acting so different than before?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"Skip the fancy talk... call me Inuyasha when we're alone. I'm here to practice at the dojo... as for my behavior..." Inuyasha answered, "I'm like that"

"I think you are hiding something..." Kagome inferred as she stopped walking.

"LISTEN WENCH!!! I DO NOT LIKE OPENING MYSELF TO OTHERS!!! FRIENSHIP IS WHEN SOMEONE USES ANOTHER FOR THEIR OWN BENEFIT... NOWADAYS EVERYONE IS USING ME AND SESSHOMARU TO GAIN POWER!!" Inuyasha yelled at the unfazed miko without turning to her.

"You're still the same-" Kagome blurted out before blushing furiously.

"What? Do you have rocks in your head or something?" Inuyasha asked her as he stopped walking as well.

He was met by her melodic laugh. He only just scoffed and continued walking towards the dojo. 'It seems like anything that I say doesn't affect her... Does she really want my friendship genuinely?' he thought.

"Can I watch?" Kagome asked timidly at the youth.

"Sure... just be quiet..." Inuyasha answered.

Inuyasha arrived to the dojo followed closely by Kagome. She stared in awe at the gigantic dojo that held all kinds of practice weapons and targets. In the middle of the floor, there was the famous school emblem with 'Taishou High School' written under it.

"Wait here..." Inuyasha ordered her.

"Why?" Kagome questioned.

"Unless you want to see more of myself... don't follow me" Inuyasha scoffed as he went to the men's locker room.

About five minutes later he got out wearing a red fencing outfit that suited him perfectly. Kagome stared at him, reminding her of the red rat-suit that her love always wore during her adventures in the Feudal Era. Inuyasha began to take his fencing sword and do a couple of practice swings with it. Suddenly, Kagome remembered something.

"Inuyasha... Why did you allow the workers to dispose of my bike?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha stopped for a moment and raised his red helmet, looking at her rather confused.

"Was that a bike? It was pretty much broken if you ask me..." Inuyasha admitted to her truthfully.

"But..." Kagome started.

"Geez... it's just a bike! If you really want it back then I'll talk with the employees and they'll bring it back for you!" Inuyasha growled in annoyance, not being used to treat people with kindness from lack of friendship.

"Thank you" Kagome said softly.

Inuyasha quickly put his helmet back on in order to hide the blush that was forming on his cheeks. Then the school bell tolled six. Kagome winced at the sound and for the work in store for her.

"I'll see you later, Inuyasha" Kagome said to the training youth.

"Yeah..." Inuyasha said, "Don't take it personal if I ignore you during school time"

"Why?" Kagome asked, "Why would you hide who you truly are?"

"Because... nevermind..." Inuyasha dismissed as he continued training.

_Who is she to judge me? But in the end... she is right. It is my nature that I'm holding back. I wear this putrid mask that I wear to hide myself, to hide the truth of being a half-breed. I want to feel happiness; I want the same power as my brother does. But somehow, now... after meeting her... I feel free and alive._

Kagome nodded her head and left the dojo. She walked wistfully along the way thinking of ways to make Inuyasha open up to her. 'He seems so hidden... like Sesshomaru' she thought before freaking out again, 'Why do I care about Sesshomaru? I shouldn't be thinking of him...'

She arrived at the Student Council's office and opened the door to find Sesshomaru sitting on the chair revising last night's work. He acknowledged her presence and spoke to her without glancing at her.

"You did rather well, Higurashi" Sesshomaru commented as he browsed through her papers.

"Yeah... I told you... I don't like being in someone else's debt" Kagome assured him again.

"And as I said before, indeed" Sesshomaru commented plainly with a slight smirk on his face.

Kagome fumed in anger at his coolly comments. Sesshomaru knew of this, and found himself amused by her antics.

"What are you? The perfect student!?!" Kagome said as she walked towards him.

"You may say that..." Sesshomaru said as he filed each stack of papers on the 'revised' receptacle.

"I'm merely being sarcastic... I know you, Sesshomaru... You may seem a flawless, handsome, and perfect role student, but inside... you're different... you're being a hypocrite" Kagome said.

"Everyone is a hypocrite, Higurashi... whether you like it or not. Nowadays people do not show any true feelings towards something. Whether we like it or not we have to keep it bottled inside. It's in our nature..." Sesshomaru explained as he took out more stacks of papers to fill out.

"You are wrong... you have lost control of it when you urged me into your car last night..." Kagome accused.

"I was merely being polite, Higurashi, and a gentleman," he added coolly, "Here's your stack of papers for today"

"Yipee..." she said sarcastically, "Now I'll have some fun!"

"I'm leaving now... you presence annoys me" Sesshomaru said as he started for the door.

"Aha! Finally we see a glimpse of the TRUE Sesshomaru..." Kagome declared.

Sesshomaru remained there with his bangs covering his eyes. His head hung low for a moment before he reached for the door again.

"You... should be careful of what you say Higurashi, I could talk to Principal Kaede again," Sesshomaru warned, "... you know nothing about me"

With that he left, leaving a shocked Kagome behind.

_She is right... I am a fake... but so are all of us. I pretend to be unfeeling, perfect, and calm at all times. People look up to me for that. It has granted me power, popularity, and the correct view of a Taishou... of the son of the founder of this school. My half-brother... he tries to reach for me... surpass me... but I'm unbeatable. But after meeting her, my pride, my life... it seems meaningless now... as if I'm wasting my life away. I want to live and be free._

**Preview of Next Chapter: **

"Principal Kaede has excused us from our work this evening..." Sesshomaru said to Kagome, "Our Fencing Team has a bout with our rival school Valkan High"

"I know you, Sango, Inuyasha are very skilled," Kagome commented, "No doubt you'll win"

"They have a reputation for being cheaters..." Sesshomaru admitted, making Kagome rather confused.

"Oh... Who's on the fencing team on their school?" Kagome asked curiously.

Sesshomaru took out a list from his pocket and gave it to Kagome. When she saw the names of each team player she fainted. Sesshomaru quickly took her before she fell completely on the floor and carried her to the nurse's office. The list lay on the ground with the three names listed: Koga Cho, Kagura Seno, and Naraku Aoi.


	4. Chapter 3: School Spirit

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor the manga, nor the anime

SunMoon1285: Bonjour, fellow readers! Sorry for the delays... well... a lot of stuff happened during this hectic week

Sesshomaru: It wasn't that bad... You only tripped down the stairs again... and sprained your ankle... again

SunMoon1285: Cool it, Sesshomaru...

Sesshomaru: What? It's the truth!!! You are clumsy you know... (SunMoon1285 limps away crying) Enjoy the chapter everyone ... and please review... no flames

**Chapter 4: School Spirit...**

Kagome finished with her work and headed out of the office. She glanced at her watch to see what time it was before she bumped into someone. The person gently laid a hand on her shoulder, while a girl giggled at her daily antic.

"Hey... you're making quite a habit of it" Shippo said as he greeted her.

"Sorry..." Kagome mumbled dazedly.

** "**Why are you so tired?" Rin asked as she drew closer to her, "Is Sesshomaru giving you a hard time again?"

"What?" Shippo asked completely clueless of the new arrangement.

"Sesshomaru made a bargain with Principal Kaede, she now works for him in his student council's work" Rin explained happily.

"Man! I thought Sesshomaru trusted no one..." Shippo inferred, when a figure messed with his reddish hair.

"Ha! Good morning everyone..." Miroku greeted at the people as Sango smacked him.

"Don't treat Shippo like that, Miroku!" Sango reprimanded.

"Hey Sango, what'cha got there?" Rin asked innocently.

"Oh... my fencing uniform, today we face off our rival school you know" Sango said, "You guys better be there to cheer me on..."

"Oh... we'll try" Kagome promised. 'I hope Sesshomaru might give me a half-hour break to see Sango fight... wait isn't he and Inuyasha on the team as well' she thought calmly.

The bell rang and the group departed to their respective classes. Others still teased Kagome of her social status, but not as much as before, after they noticed Sango and Miroku's glares as they walked by behind her. When they finally reached the automatic doors of their classroom, they sat on their respective chairs. Sango urged Kagome to sit on her right, and Miroku on her left.

A few seconds after they all settled in, an entire group entered the classroom, surrounding a rather popular person of the school. Kagome noticed Inuyasha's blond hair in the group. He looked at her and merely nodded at her presence. 'Jack ass' she thought angrily. After a while the professor entered and gave the class.

Each class was harder than the last one, especially without the technology that Kagome lacked. Everyone had laptops to write more efficiently, while Kagome had to rely on her usual pen and notebook. Before she even noticed, the bell rung in dismissal. She breathed in exasperation as half of her work was undone.

"Here Kagome... take mine" Sango said as she gave her diskette.

"I don't have a..." Kagome trailed off as Sango silenced her.

"I'll print it out and give it to you tomorrow..." she said to her friend, "what are friends for?"

"Thanks!" Kagome said happily.

"Kagome, would you like to join us in the food court?" Miroku asked her.

"Food Court?!?! You guys have a food court in this school??" Kagome cried in shock as the other students looked weirdly at her.

"Yeah... come on" Miroku chuckled as he led the ladies to the school cafeteria.

The cafeteria looked like a fancy restaurant. The chairs were padded with red leather and the tables were made of polished wood. The students made a line as they spoke their orders to the computer before swiping their school ID. 'ID?!?! I forgot mine at home,' she thought worriedly. She faced the group as they sat down with their trays of food.

"Guys... I left my ID so I'll just go..." Kagome said before she bumped into someone again today. This time, the chest felt warmer and slightly more comfortable. She quickly gathered her wits together as she glanced shyly at Sesshomaru's amber eyes.

"Follow me..." the upperclassman said as he turned away.

Kagome followed the handsome student to the line. They stood at the end of the line waiting for their turn. Sesshomaru leaned on the wall as Kagome looked down in embarrassment.

"Are you embarrassed... or afraid of me?" Sesshomaru added in an amused tone as the girl blushed even more from his comment.

"I'll pay you back-" Kagome started before meeting a chuckle from Sesshomaru.

"A Taishou doesn't expect to be repaid... it's a favor" Sesshomaru said as he leaned closer to her, "After all... according to you, I have an appearance to keep"

"Whatever..." Kagome said as she rolled her eyes in exasperation, "You really like hearing yourself talk don't you?"

"Feh... I merely say what is expected" Sesshomaru answered plainly, "What do you want?"

"Just order whatever you feel like... it's your favor after all" Kagome said mimicking his nonchalant nature.

"Taishou, Sesshomaru... Two orders of miso soup and salmon sashimi" Sesshomaru ordered as he swiped his ID through the outlet.

"Hm... not bad" Kagome commented as the employee handed them their plates almost instantly, "Thanks..."

"As I said before... your gratitude is not required" Sesshomaru said bluntly.

"Oh... about today's work... can I have a break so I can watch the fencing bouts?" Kagome asked politely, hoping for some reason he would allow her to go.

"Principal Kaede has excused us from our work this evening..." Sesshomaru said to Kagome, "because our Fencing Team has a bout with our rival school Valkan High"

"I know you, Sango, and Inuyasha are very skilled," Kagome commented, "No doubt you'll win"

"Valkan High has a reputation for being cheaters..." Sesshomaru admitted, making Kagome rather confused.

"Oh... Who's on the fencing team on their school?" Kagome asked curiously.

Sesshomaru took out a list from his pocket and gave it to Kagome. When she saw the names of each team player she fainted. Sesshomaru quickly took her before she fell completely on the floor and carried her to the nurse's office. The list lay on the ground with the three names listed: Koga Cho, Kagura Seno, and Naraku Aoi.

Kagome squinted from the white light that bothered from her slumber. When she opened her eyes she met the amber depths of the one she loved. She felt her hand taken into his as he caressed it tenderly.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered as she traced her hand on his long silver hair.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha replied as he took her in his arms.

Kagome buried her face into his warm chest and listened to his even heartbeat. She smiled at the comfortable warmth that cradled her safely away from harm. She looked up to him as his face grew nearer to hers...

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru waited patiently in the nurse's office for his coworker to awaken. He glanced occasionally towards the bed which Kagome lay in. His eyes traveled over her taking every ounce of his will to not go towards her. Suddenly, Kagome said something indistinctly.

Sesshomaru's curiosity overtook his usual cool exterior as he walked towards her, thinking she had called out to someone. His amber eyes glowed as he looked upon her fair face, her gorgeous dark hair that fell in rivulets around her, and most of all, her pink, soft lips. Kagome mumbled something causing the upperclassman to lean over her.

"Is there something wrong, Higurashi?" Sesshomaru asked before slender arms enveloped his broad shoulders and took him closer to her for a passionate kiss. His lips brushed against hers, and he couldn't avoid the fact that he was slightly enjoying it. His arms wavered at his sides as numerous thoughts flashed in his mind. He was shocked, angered, and surprised at her unconscious action, but also... a part of him was glad... for some reason. A part of him wanted to pull the wretched girl away but a small part of him urged him to remain as he was. 'What is this?' Sesshomaru thought, 'my body and part of my mind are losing control... what did this wench do to me?'

Kagome fluttered her eyes open, wanting to see if what was happening was really true, that her love was with her once again. She was rewarded by the blinding white light from the nurse's office, she squinted her eyes for a moment before realizing the person she was with. She noticed the light colored hair. 'Inuyasha? Did he want to see if I was all right?', she thought as she pulled away, leaving the anonymous stranger yearning for more of that forbidden kiss, hoping to see his purple depths.

When he finally opened his eyes, she recognized instantly who it was. During that moment she couldn't speak. 'Sesshomaru!?!?!' she thought alarmingly as she trembled nervously.

Sesshomaru quickly regained his composed nature and stood straight, looking down at the girl who has claimed his lips for the first time in his life, strangely enough, he enjoyed it and he would not regret it so much.

"You are forgiven" Sesshomaru said with a slight smirk on his face.

"WHAT!!!" Kagome yelled, "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO SMUG ABOUT IT?"

"I am being benevolent... and I do not find this a reason to make the situation become... bewildering. I should be angry, even disdainful for that action, but in my model nature, I accepted your kiss but I never did return it. Although I find that uncalled for, I forgive you" Sesshomaru explained calmly, more to himself than to her.

"It wasn't meant for you..." Kagome whispered, but not loud enough for him to hear.

"I take it you are better now..." Sesshomaru asked bluntly, "Good. I should be joining the team shortly... Go to the bout when you have set your mind straight"

When Kagome was left alone, she couldn't help but cry out at the outcome of things. She wiped her lips with the back of her hand, still swollen from the intense moment with her classmate.

'I kiss Inuyasha in my dreams... and here... I end up kissing Sesshomaru!' she thought worriedly, 'Now... he must think I like him... no!!!!!!'

Kagome quickly got out of the nurse's station, trying to push the thoughts away from her mind. But every time she ended up thinking of how good the kiss felt, even if he was Sesshomaru.

Unbeknown to Kagome, a silhouette watched her desiringly from the shadows of the hallway.

SunMoon1285: Very short Chapter...... (cries) Writer's block

Sesshomaru: (smacks her) Snap out of it...

SunMoon1285: That wasn't nice... how could I think when you are staring at me all the time...

Sesshomaru: Not all the time... (crosses fingers behind his back) I didn't see you taking a shower

SunMoon1285: (glances at the mirror behind Sesshomaru and smacks him on the head) hentai!!!

Sesshomaru and SunMoon1285 continue smacking each other... before looking at the audience

Sesshomaru: Please review

SunMoon1285: No flames...

Both continue their smackfest...


End file.
